


I Really Do

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, drunk!bae, is gd a good boy?, precious taeyang is always the same kind of drunk in all my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Everyone knows, so why doesn't Youngbae?





	I Really Do

Jiyong watches as Youngbae downs his 4th drink, and he already knew that tonight was going to be exciting but he hadn’t expected to have this kind of opportunity… this very particular brand of situation.

He’d not told a soul, more because he didn’t really need to, they all guessed it anyway (except Youngbae, unless he was just being polite), but god was he in love with Youngbae. And maybe he should tell Youngbae when Youngbae is sober, but this will be better, he thinks, because he’s drunk as well and this way it’s safe. This way, he’s bold from the alcohol and Youngbae is agreeable because he’s drunk (hopefully agreeable because Youngbae is into _him_ as well, but…).

“Dance with me!” Youngbae shouts over the music, and Jiyong laughs, standing up without thought, as fluid as he can be while edging toward completely sloshed.

“Let’s go, then.” He says, agreeable, eager, smile bright as his eyes, and he ignores the loud put upon sigh of Daesung from directly behind him.

Can’t ignore the “ _be decent or I swear to God._ ” But he does his best to do so because Youngbae is pulling at him, grin bright, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. “Faster, I want to dance now!” Youngbae whines, tugging on Jiyong’s hand.

Youngbae is far drunker than Jiyong, though, and after a little while, Youngbae dancing more by himself, focus on the music, on the beat, Jiyong has to admit defeat, has to admit that he’s tired and wants to leave, has to admit that he needs to get Youngbae out of here before—

“I’m hot.” Youngbae says, close and hot against Jiyong’s ear.

Jiyong blinks past the haze of alcohol and the flooding sense of want running through him, and shakes his head: Youngbae has to leave now. “Let’s go home.” He responds, and Youngbae starts to whine, but Jiyong knows him too well for that to be an issue, so he steers him off the dancefloor, up to their table to get their things, and then they’re out and on their way to a car.

Youngbae has his shoes untied (he never unties his shoes) the second the car starts to move, and Jiyong is leaning over him, tying them back up, whispering reprimands that Youngbae just whines at, ignoring what Jiyong is saying in favor of pulling at his shirt, which Jiyong deftly puts a stop to. “It’s been a few years since we’ve had to do this, but you can’t trick me.” Jiyong says, teasingly wagging a finger in Youngbae’s face, which makes Youngbae grin, helpless, an edge of adoration in the look.

It doesn’t stop Youngbae for long. When they get out of the car at Jiyong’s place (it’s more _private_ he reasons with himself, not that Youngbae’s _isn’t_ but Daesung would never forgive him if…). It’s a fight to keep Youngbae clothed once they reach the elevator, and they’re both giggling as Jiyong thwarts every move made by Youngbae to take something off.

“But it’s so _hot,_ Ji.” He says, miserable, as the elevator comes to a stop and Jiyong pulls him out toward his apartment. “Why won’t you let me…” he whines, and Jiyong laughs, tugging him into the apartment, stepping out of his own shoes and helping Youngbae when he stumbles trying to get out of his own.

“Let me get you some water, yeah?” Jiyong says, fighting a chuckle as Youngbae rights himself to lean back against the wall.

Youngbae mumbles something in agreement, and so Jiyong leaves him there to get the water from the kitchen, turning back to find Youngbae is no longer where he left him. “Bae? Where did you get to?” He calls, heading for the living room before he spots a shirt on the floor in the hallway. His lips twitch up (first the stripping), and he heads down the hall. “Bae?” He asks again, and he hears a response from further down the hall, sees socks against the wall, and he’s grinning now, turning into his bedroom to see Youngbae with his hands on the button of his pants.

“Keep your pants on, Bae.” He says, but he doesn’t mean it, doesn’t actually want Youngbae to keep his pants on, wants him naked before him, but he’s got to put up a fight, propriety and all that.

Youngbae turns to him, eyes wide and innocent before he seems to see something and he grins, popping the button open and turning toward Jiyong, a challenge in his eyes. “But I’m hot, Ji.” He says, slowly lowering the zipper, like he’s a child who knows he’s going to get in trouble.

But Jiyong doesn’t reprimand him, doesn’t tell him no again, just steps forward, taking a sip of Youngbae’s water. “Take them off then.” He says, grinning when Youngbae seems a little confused. “go on.” And Youngbae blinks for a second before doing just that, pulling them off quickly like Jiyong will change his mind. “Do you feel any better now?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

Youngbae looks at him, a little defiant, a little warm in his cheeks. “No.” He says after a moment, and Jiyong holds his breath a little, wondering if he’s going to get something else, more than he thought. “You’re too far.” He says, whining still, and Jiyong takes a step forward because he can’t hold anything from Youngbae.

“Get to bed.” He says softly. “drink your water.” He says, closer, warm, moving a little more fluidly than he’d meant to. He’s not _trying_ to be… okay he is, he’s trying to be seductive and alluring, wants Youngbae to want more. If Youngbae wants him…

Youngbae takes the water, swaying just a little, and drinks it, eyes on Jiyong. “okay.”

“Go to bed.” Jiyong urges again, turning away to get himself some water, and then looking over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He adds, and Youngbae’s eyes never leave him as he exits the room.

Jiyong brushes his teeth, takes a few deep breaths, drinks some water, goes back in wondering what he’d thought he could get out of this except to see Youngbae basically naked. When he gets into the room again, Youngbae is under the covers, and the lights are off so he can’t see if there are any other articles of clothing that have found their way onto his floor.

“Jiyong?” Youngbae asks, soft and wondering.

“I’m coming, Bae, one second.” He says, pulling off his shirt, then his pants because he knows Youngbae will whine about being too hot if he doesn’t.

“I need you.” Youngbae says quietly, and Jiyong trips out of his pants, and only rights himself just beside the bed.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He says, wide-eyed in the dark, climbing clumsily into bed, arms wrapping around Youngbae from behind only to have Youngbae turn in his hold to pull him closer against him.

“Love you, Jiyong.” Youngbae slurs quietly, before pressing a messy kiss to Jiyong’s cheek, the corner of his lips, and then promptly falling asleep.

“I love you, too.” Jiyong murmurs, soft and still wide-eyed, cheeks flushed, skin tingling. The feeling of Youngbae’s lips radiating out from where they’d pressed against his cheek. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, not all of them will follow from each other, different pairings, but they'll all follow the 'drunk' theme ^^  
> Enjoy!


End file.
